Call of Destiny
by MusicChangedMyLife
Summary: The story of a forgotten Clan, an uncertain prophecy, and three kits... who will change the fate of their Clan if they can discover their own destinies.
1. Prologue

A silver-blue she-cat crept from the bushes to approach the pool of shining starlight. As she stopped at its edge, more cats appeared from the surrounding forest. When seven cats had gathered around the glittering pool, the silver-blue she-cat spoke.

"Hopestar, Berryfall," she acknowledged. Each cat nodded at their name. "Stonefoot, Sunleaf, Featherfall, and Winterheart. The founders of HopeClan are now here."

"But Wishsong, _why_ are we here?" a muscled gray tom inquired. "Our peaceful Clan has had no need of our guidance since the division of HopeClan and OwlClan."

"Not true," Wishsong pointed out. "When a past Bloodborne went bad, I should think they needed us just as much. And that brings me to my announcement." Everyone present pricked their ears, sensing where the Starsinger was leading. Wishsong began, "The bloodlines of the leader, the medicine cat, and the Starsinger have evenly combined for the seventh time." Some gasped, while others slowly nodded at the news. "As we know, the power of these three lines can do amazing things for our beloved Clan… or terrible things. And I have some unwelcome tidings as well; we have yet to determine who the cat is." The cats shook their heads in disappointment and fear. An orange-striped tabby flicked his ear.

"The answer is simple, isn't it?" he asked. "We stop the dangerous force before it reaches its full potential!" Wishsong gave the tabby a strong look of disapproval.

"No, Sunleaf," she firmly stated. "That is _not_ the answer. I believe this one is… _special_. And if she is to be the savior our Clan will need, it is our responsibility to guide her towards believing in herself and her Clan." The HopeClan ancestors exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. The decision was settled. The fate of HopeClan now rested in the paws of a kit.


	2. Chapter 1

Ivykit gleefully chased after Briarkit and Nightkit, squealing as she wove between the warriors walking across camp. She dove under the legs of her mother, Dewshine, a second away from catching Briarkit's tail, when she was roughly grabbed by the scruff and hoisted back into the nursery.

"What are you _doing?_" Dewshine snapped, wrapping her tail protectively around Ivykit's smaller sister, Stormkit. "Those warriors have important duties, like keeping us fed and protecting us. When you cause them to stumble, you are endangering this Clan." Ivykit opened her mouth to protest, but Dewshine wasn't finished. "Until you understand the importance of what you've done, you must stay in the nursery, where someone can keep an eye on you."

"But it's not fair!" Ivykit blurted.

"Life isn't fair," Dewshine curtly replied. Tail flicking with annoyance, Dewshine then turned and swept out of the nursery, leaving her alone with Stormkit and Emberwing.

"Don't be insulted, dear," Emberwing soothed. "Your mother wants you to do what's right for your Clan, and as a Starsinger, that's an important part of your duty." Ivykit liked Emberwing, but the words made her angry.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking about my _duty!_" she spat angrily. "Have you ever thought maybe I don't _want_ to be a Starsinger? That maybe I'd rather be a warrior, someone who actually _does_ something for their Clan?" Despite Dewshine's decree, Ivykit stormed from the nursery and ran blindly towards the warrior den. _It's not my fault I was born with bangs. Bangs that mark me as a Starsinger, a music note that will never go away._ Her heart pounding with fury and anxiety, she cried out for her father. "Gorsepelt!"

"Ivykit, your father is on a patrol," Boulderclaw, a kind warrior, informed her. "If you like, I'll tell him you were looking for him as soon as he gets back." Ivykit slowed her breathing and calmed herself.

"Thank you, Boulderclaw," she said, rubbing against him gratefully. "I need to see him as soon as possible." Boulderclaw purred and gently flicked her with his tail.

"Don't worry, no one can escape an eager kit," he laughed. "Now go and play with your denmates. Have fun!" Boulderclaw walked away towards the freshkill pile, leaving Ivykit to sigh and plop down. She might not play with her denmates ever, if Dewshine had her way. It looked like life as a Starsinger would be an endless lesson, and one she didn't want to learn.

Briarpaw skidded to a halt and looked back, wondering where Ivykit had gone. All she could see was Dewshine blocking the nursery entrance. She turned around and called, "Nightkit!" Nightkit quickly came running over.

"What is it?" she said breathlessly. Briarpaw gestured with her tail towards the nursery.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," she replied. Nightkit shrugged.

"Ivykit'll be okay. Come on, let's play hunter and mouse! I call hunter!" Briarkit was still worried, but shook it off and playfully shoved her sister.

"Not happening, mousebrain!" The two wrestled and tumbled straight into their father: Brokenheart. Immediately the two separated and sheepishly licked their chest fur. Brokenheart glared down at them, his gaze burning holes in their pelts.

"Can't you practice real warrior moves, instead of this kitplay?" Brokenheart challenged them. "Surely you want to prepare for your life defending the Clan?" Nightkit daringly fluffed up her fur at her father.

"I can fight!" she squeaked. Briarkit thought she heard a growl rumble in her father's throat.

"Prove it." With a sudden screech, Nightkit launched herself at Brokenheart, clinging to his neck and digging her teeth into his fur. Brokenheart twisted his head around to snap at his kit, but she stayed out of his reach as she held on. Brokenheart gave a sudden lurch and flung Nightkit off to hit the side of the medicine den. Nightkit let out a pathetic wail as she slid down the wall, leaving red on the brambles, and Briarkit rushed over to her sister. Her pelt was scratched all over, and a gash ran across her nose, nearly touching both eyes. Briarkit wildly scanned the camp for Mistpaw or Gingertail, the medicine cats of HopeClan. But she remembered that last night had been the half moon meeting of the two Clans' medicine cats.

"Brokenheart, Nightkit's really hurt!" she called to her father, who had stood stiffly where he had thrown Nightkit. He seemed to unfreeze, shaking off the daze he had been in.

"I'm sure she's fine," he assured her, coming over to join her by the moaning Nightkit. Briarkit didn't know if she should wait for the medicine cats, but she couldn't just let Nightkit bleed. Quickly, she ran into the medicine den and sniffed the different herbs. She found cobwebs in a corner, scooped some up with her paws, and returned to her sister praying she had picked the right thing. She pressed the herbs onto her sister's wounds and tried to think what else Mistpaw and Gingertail used. _Gingertail always tells Mistpaw… something about marigold? Dock? I know what those smell like!_ She went back to the medicine den and picked out a good amount of each herb- or at least, what she thought were those herbs. She chewed up a mouthful of herbs and spread the poultice on the scratches.

"What are you doing?" Gingertail's voice suddenly reached Briarkit's ears. Briarkit looked up, suddenly frightened. What would Gingertail do if she had used the wrong herbs?

"Nightkit got hurt, and she needed help, and I knew cobwebs are good for stopping the bleeding and marigold and dock were good for bleeding, too, and stopping infection, so I got some and I'm really sorry if that was wrong or I used too much, but she's my sister and-"

"Briarkit!" Gingertail cut in. Briarkit froze and looked up, wide-eyed. But Gingertail didn't seem angry or upset. In fact, she seemed pleased.

"Am I in trouble?" Briarkit squeaked.

"No, Briarkit," Gingertail laughed. "You did very well. And you used the correct herbs. I'm very proud of your quick action to help a Clanmate. You would make an excellent medicine cat." Briarkit glowed at the praise, and looked down, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Gingertail nudged her head up gently. Briarkit purred at the old she-cat, and felt the truth ringing in Gingertail's words. She _would_ make a good medicine cat.

Nightkit tried not to let out a moan, but the herbs stung on her wounds and blood trickled from the gash across her face. Above her, she could see a bird flying, swooping in tight circles. Nightkit wouldn't mind being a bird. Then she could just fly away from her father, free at last… But she couldn't leave Briarkit behind. That was the only thing that kept her here, taking everything her father threw at her.

"Let's move her to the medicine den." A disembodied voice reached Nightkit through the haze. Before she could protest, she felt herself being lifted and carried away from the now-bloody wall of the medicine den. For a second, she pretended she really was flying away, but then she was set down on a soft nest of moss and feathers. She felt a soft nuzzle.

"Get better, soon." Then Nightkit drifted off, falling into a nightmare.

"_It's not my fault! You can't blame me, or anyone else, for Silverleaf's death!" Nightpaw spat at her father, feeling the power in her paws- the power to end what her father had begun. Brokenheart arched his back, blood dripping from his snarl._

"_I can and have!" he shot back. "You were too much for your mother! If you hadn't been born, I would still have her!" With a screech of fury, Nightpaw launched herself at Brokenheart. The force of her weight pushed him to the ground, and she growled fiercely as her claws sank into his shoulders, Brokenheart twisted and clawed at her belly with his hind legs. Nightpaw yowled and jumped off, only to once again throw herself at him in rage. Nightpaw tore into Brokenheart, but his size and experience was too much. She fell back, bleeding heavily, and Brokenheart prepared to make the final blow…_

Nightkit screamed as she woke, seeing Brokenheart's claws come down even after the dream had ended. In an instant, Briarkit was at her side, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding again?" Briarkit searched Nightkit for any signs of exposed wounds, but found only the gash on her face to have reopened. Quickly, Briarkit ran off and returned with a mouthful of herbs. She chewed the herbs up and patted a small poultice onto the gash, muttering to herself as she did so. Nightkit gave a weak purr to see her sister behaving like Gingertail.

"You look like you're already a medicine cat," Nightkit joked. "Might as well tell Mintstar you'll be Mistpaw's apprentice." Briarkit suddenly stopped her rummaging through the herbs. She slowly turned around and gave Nightkit a sad look.

"It's Mistfall, now," Briarkit said softly. "And… I already have." Nightkit gave her a strange look.

"But… we were gonna be warriors together," she said, feeling abandoned. "And train together, and get our warrior names together, and-" She broke off, unable to say how much Briarkit's decision had hurt her. Briarkit padded over, nuzzling her sister.

"I've found something I love to do," Briarkit explained. "I want to _help_ cats, and I think this is the best place for me. Please, Nightkit, don't hate me for not wanting to be a warrior!" Nightkit shook her head, pushing herself to her feet.

"I don't hate you," Nightkit said sadly. "I just wish you would stay with me."

"I'll always be there for you, mousebrain," Briarkit said playfully. "For the next three moons and forever." She lay down beside Nightkit, and with the warmth of her sister at her side, Nightkit went back to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
